Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch, and more particularly, to a non-volatile latch.
Description of Related Art
Latches are frequently used in electronic circuits. However, the conventional latch belongs to a volatile memory device. When the system enters a suspend mode, it is often that the power of the conventional latch cannot be turned off in order to keep the data. Once the power of the conventional latch is turned off, the data latched at the conventional latch will disappear.